Carla Stregone
Carla Marie Stregone is the daughter of Regina Stregone and Armand Malheur. She is destined to become the next Aimee in the story Aurore and Aimee, and it was unanimous after her family found out about her destiny that she wouldn't follow it. Appearance Carla inherited her mother's hair color, but only the white of it, and she wears it short and layered in the back. She has her father's smokey lilac eyes, framed by white full lashes. Her skin is the tiniest hint of purple, though is lighter than her mother's. Carla dresses in a pale purple coat with white buttons shaped like plums, a white scarf tied around her neck, a black top barely visible underneath the coat that she never takes off, a pale purple skirt and white boots lined with black fur. Personality Carla is...not mothering. She doesn't know how to comfort people and knowing what to do when people cry around her is not her best quality. in fact, it probably is her worst. She definitely didn't inherit Mamina Gina from her mother that's for sure! When she's around people who need comfort, her usual tactic, when she can't find her mother or her aunt anywhere, is to just laugh and say stupid things to make them smile. When they finally do, she takes it as a sign that they've forgotten what made them so upset. Carla believes she is...to use her words "Quite unextraordinary." Sure she's got purple eyes and skin, and white hair, but that's pretty much the only thing noteworthy about her in her mind. People pay her attention, she thinks they just pity her because of how boring she is. One other notable characteristic of her is her hatred of people shoving their lifestyles down others throats. If you are trying to guilt them into being a vegan or something and are calling them all sorts of names because they eat meat, be prepared to get attacked by an angry Carla Marie. It's one thing if you tell them why you believe what you believe and do what you do, it's another if you shove it down their throats. Carla is not chill, she may give off that vibe, but she apologizes to anyone who ever thought she was chill and unflappable because obviously she is not. She is a bundle of nerves, and often worries about what she says to people and what they think of her, especially if they've never seen her before then. She seems to be almost like a rabbit, ready to dart away at a moment's notice. Friends Brittany Orcades TBA Family Mother: Regina Stregone If you thought Mamina Gina would disappear after Ginger had children of her own, you were wrong. Ginger practically smothers Carla and her two other children with affection, at the same time trying not to play favorites. It works though, it's a little embarrassing how much Ginger loves all of her children, but Carla loves that her mother is always there to listen or offer advice if she needs it. Father: Armand Stregone Armand said from the moment he had married Ginger he was cutting all ties to his mother, and as such, took on Ginger's last name. He loves his children, and although sometimes he feels bad that he can't keep up with all of them, Carla especially always plans a little day with him where they have fun at his pace, since his foot can never fully heal. Twin Brother: Jean-Francesco Malheur Jean and Carla are usually a dynamic duo, who are closer than close and even tell the other one things they wouldn't dream of telling other people, but...some days, and they seem more frequent since they got to the school, Jean just..closes off. He tells Carla he loves her and it's because he loves her that he can't be near her that day and to please not ask him to explain any further. She has a suspicion as to what made him that way, and what made him pick his father's old last name when he was eleven, but she isn't sure. Baby Sister: Antonia Stregone Toni is actually adopted, and is told that every day, that she was chosen to be a part of the family and how lucky she is that she was, so she has a good grasp of that even at eight. She adores her older siblings and wants to be just like them. She even tells them every day that she wants to adopt children just like Jean and Carla. She's cute. Aunt: Giorgia Stregone-Fesso Probably not the right term for her, but close enough, Gio and Carla are nearly inseperable. Carla goes over to her house for two hours two afternoons a week, to learn about her abilities and talk to her aunt about what goes on in her life. Carla has to be more careful with what she tells Gio because in all honesty, she's like a firecracker. Uncle: Antonio Amore Again, not the right term for him but close enough. Tony is great to go to for advice and relationships, and Carla actually has a book on how to plan the perfect date she got from him after she admitted she had a crush on someone, but she isn't as close to Tony as she is to Gio. Cousin: Luca S.F.A Luca loves Carla and tells her all the time that anyone she ever dates has to go through him. It makes her laugh, but she feels encouraged that he's willing to protect her, even if she's pretty sure she won't ever need that kind of defending. Cousin: Rosie Amore She's only four years old and as such is the doll of the family. Carla enjoys dressing her up and everyone fights over who her favorite family member is. Rosie never tells who her favorite one is though. Maternal Grandmother: Sofia Stregone She tries to show up to spend time with her grandchildren, but Ginger stopped her in her tracks, declaring that if Sofia couldn't be bothered to be a mother to her, she had no business being around Ginger's children. And that was the end of that as far as Ginger was concerned. Carla doesn't tell anyone that she sometimes she's Sofia watching the house. It's probably paranoia. Paternal Grandmother: Aimee Malheur She hasn't even attempted to contact her son and his family, but Armand always says the moment she tries, he is going to slam the door in her face. He's been tortured to long in his life because of her and he wants his children to have nothing to do with her. Aunt: Maria Verdosa They are not related, but she's around so much, that when Jean was younger, he mistakenly referred to her as "zia." Maria nearly fainted when he said that, after making sure it meant what she thought it did, so it stuck. Carla often gets angrily complimented by her aunt when she talks down about herself, often in a mix of Spanish and English. (Maria often wonders if Carla's middle name, "Marie" is for her. Ginger won't tell.) Romance Sterling S. Silver TBA Interests Glass Blowing Having learned to do it from her mother from a fairly young age, it isn't uncommon to see elaborate blown glass pieces strewn throughout their house, even if they have to be put away when Rosie comes along, as she still doesn't fully understand that the pretties are breakable. Abilities Dark Magic Does magic just skip a generation of Stregones or something? Carla doesn't know. She does know however that her mother lacks dark magic, but she doesn't. She can do a lot of spells and it's thanks to Gio she has such good control over it. Trivia * Carla is multiligual and has been practically since she could talk. ** she speaks French from her father, Italian from her mother, and English, because frankly there's a depressing shortage of people at the school that know either French or Italian. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Aurore and Aimée Category:The Next Generation of Students